Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding apparatus, and more particularly to the folding of material such as paper or hand toweling in either a single fold ("V") or multiple fold ("Z") configuration. The paper is forced by a tucker into a vise which consists of a stationary jaw and a movable jaw operated by a cam on opening and a spring on closing. The movable vise is leading through the roll nip. The tucker on the bottom roll enters the vise on the top roll and the vise strips the sheet from the tuckers to make the first fold. Then the tucker on the top roll enters the vise on the bottom roll as they rotate to make another fold.